


I'm not virgin

by Loucadasloucuras



Series: Supercop's One shot/ Obscenity [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Alex Danvers, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cock Worship, Daddy Dom Kara Danvers, F/F, Glory Hole, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lena Luthor, One Shot, Power Bottom Lena Luthor, Top Kara Danvers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loucadasloucuras/pseuds/Loucadasloucuras
Summary: Com ajuda de sua irmã mais velha, Kara consegue um convite para festa onde somente alfas e ômegas populares da faculdade irão e lá ela irá conhecer Lena e um dos fetiches da morena de olhos verdes,além de finalmente perder a virgindade.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Supercop's One shot/ Obscenity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101854
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	I'm not virgin

Morar em Nacional City era uma realidade totalmente diferente de Midvale, ambos as cidades conseguiram conquistar o coração da alfa, mas diferente da escola onde a loira estudou a vida toda, a faculdade estava sendo complicada.Não somente no sentido de estudos, que era o esperado, conviver com tantos alfas ao seu redor era um desafio para Kara.Em seu primeiro ano na faculdade, Alex estava ao seu lado, mesmo que com horários e aulas diferentes, ter a companhia da sua irmã mais velha facilitou muito o processo de adaptação, após a graduação da mesma, tudo mudou.

Os alfas da sua sala simplesmente adoram comentar sobre a vida sexual de Kara, quer dizer, a não vida sexual da alfa loira, isso inicialmente não era um problema, mas com o tempo, a loira começou pensar sobre isso.Ela nunca havia tido uma rotina na sua vida, para alguns alfas que ela conversou isso era maravilhoso, pra alguém que não havia um parceiro, mas certo dia isso caiu no ouvido de Mike.

-Danvers ! Eu queria tanto te ver…-O alfa moreno fala gritando no meio do corredor ao perceber a presença de Kara, Winn seu fiel escudeiro continua ao lado da alfa, mesmo morrendo de medo dos alfas amigos de Mike.

-Estamos atrasados para a aula Mike.-Kara segura a mão de Winn tentando voltar se esconder na multidão de alunos, que infelizmente após ouvir a “intimação” de Mike, praticamente fogem da loira.

-Você foge de todos, deve ser por isso que nunca teve se quer uma rotina.-A risada de Mike faz com que o corpo de Kara paralise, os alfas ao redor do moreno acompanham o deboche, Winn olha o rosto vermelho da sua amiga, mas antes que o mesmo tentasse falar algo, Kara literalmente empurra Mike somente com o corpo. 

-Cale sua boca Mike, não ter tido uma rotina não me faz menos alfa !-Mike sem tempo de reagir é jogado bons centímetros de distância, mas antes que a loira pudesse se aproximar, os amigos do alfa moreno já lhe seguravam.

-Olha ela sabe mostrar as garras !-Mike fala rindo e voltando se aproximar de Kara, a loira não percebe que soltava seus feromônios dominantes e literalmente rosnava na direção do seu colega de classe.

-O que está acontecendo aqui ?-De longe a voz do inspetor é ouvido, os braços que seguravam Kara logo estão longe, os alfas praticamente correm ao ouvir a voz de alfa, a loira tampa os ouvidos e controla seus hormônios tentando passar despercebida.

-Venha Winn.-Kara fala tentando fugir também do inspetor, mas antes que a mesma desse um passo, o alfa segura seu ombro, a loira fica em silêncio enquanto se vira para encarar o homem.

-Eu vou mudar isso.-Kara fala mordendo o lábio com raiva, Winn olha surpreso para sua amiga enquanto pergunta confuso.

-O que você vai fazer ?-Os dois adentram a sala de aula, e felizmente Miss Grant não havia chegado ainda.

-Eu vou naquela festa que sempre lota de ômegas.-Kara fala decidida sentando no seu lugar de sempre, Winn senta ao seu lado de olhos arregalados.

-Como diabos você vai conseguir uma entrada ? Eles nunca vão deixar você entrar.-Kara pega seu celular mandando uma mensagem para sua irmã, que provavelmente ainda dormia por ser cedo e hoje ser seu dia de folga.

-Eu já te aviso isso vai dar merda.-Winn fala olhando para a conversa com Alex, Kara ignora o concelho e termina de digitar, segundos depois , Miss Grant entrou na sala e a aula começou.

*****

-O que Alex queria ? Pensei que a fase suas juntas já havia passado.-Lena fala checando seu reflexo no espelho, a beta atrás de si continua mexendo no celular alheia a pergunta da Luthor.

-Sam ?-Lena fala se virando para sua amiga que finalmente tira sua atenção do seu celular, e confusa olha para a ômega que repete a pergunta.

-O que Alex queria ? O lance entre vocês duas não tinha acabado ?-A morena sorri se aproximando de Lena e mostrando seu celular, a Luthor lê as mensagens com um sorriso safado no rosto.

-Sexo a três ? A ômega dela é liberal assim ?-Antes que Samantha pudesse falar algo, Andrea adentra o banheiro sorrindo, e falando alto.

-Fiquei sabendo que quase teve uma briga hoje, entre alfas.-A atenção das ômegas é atraída rapidamente pela Rojas que continua falar sobre o incidente.

-Pelo o que soube, foi Mike mais uma vez, mas o outro alfa não sei quem foi, mas pelo o que falaram, ele estava tão bravo que os feromônios eram possíveis sentir muito longe.-Sam guardas seu celular, claro que a Luthor percebe mas deixa para voltar ao assunto enquanto estiverem sozinhas

-Hum você sentiu ?-Sam fala sorrindo e se aproximando de Andrea que nega cruzando os braços, Lena sorri voltando ao espelho, suas duas amigas percebem a expressão da Luthor.

-Um alfa que finalmente colocou Mike no lugar ? Eu quero conhecê-lo.-Sam sorri olhando seu celular após ele vibrar, sem desviar a atenção do mesmo ela fala.

-Acho que acabei de descobrir quem foi.-As duas ômegas se juntam ao redor da beta, que mostra a foto no seu celular, a foto era de uma alfa loira, provavelmente tiraram a foto sem a mesma saber, Kara estava com roupas de academia e o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo. A blusa que a mesma usava estava suada, marcando sua barriga definida, além disso, seus braços estavam expostos, mostrando seus bíceps definidos.

-Essa não é a irmã mais nova de Alex ? Pelo o que sabia ela era um beta não ?-Sam nega lendo a mensagem que recebeu em voz alta.

-Ela partiu para cima de Mike, quando ele disse que ela não era um alfa de verdade já que nunca teve sequer uma rotina.-Andrea ri baixo desviando o olhar, já Lena mordia o lábio, deixando sua mente viajar para alguns pensamentos obscuros.

-Hum.-Lena fala sorrindo e atraindo a atenção das suas amigas, Andrea logo percebe pela expressão da Luthor o que a mesma quis dizer.

-Temos alguém interessada na nerd.-Lena solta um rosnado baixo, mas a outra ômega apenas ri saindo do bannheiro, já Samantha sorri sinceramente enquanto fala.

-Acho que você terá a chance de ficar com ela, Alex acabou de me pedir para comprar um convite para a festa desse final de semana.

-Não cobre de Kara, eu pago você o convite.-Lena fala caminhando para sair do banheiro, Sam lhe segue enquanto termina de digitar para Alex.

-No final da aula, irei entregar o convite para a loirinha, quer ir junto ?-A Luthor somente sorri na direção da sua amiga, que entende e volta digitar para Alex.

****

-Vamos Winn, iremos apenas pegar meu convite, não é nada demais.-Kara fala tentando tirar amigo do chão, mas o moreno não se mexe enquanto nega com a cabeça.

-Eu não sei agir perto de garotas, eu prefiro ir para meu quarto e ler hq’s !-O beta fala corando, a alfa suspirou ajeitando os óculos.

-Tudo bem, mas mais tarde eu vou até seu quarto e você me ajuda escolher uma roupa ?-O moreno concorda levemente com a cabeça, Kara colocou sua mochila nas costas antes de sair do refeitório, de acordo a mensagem de Alex, Samantha Arias uma das betas mais populares da faculdade pediu para se encontrarem no estacionamento principal, um lugar neutro, felizmente, o refeitório oeste não ficava longe dali

Mesmo de longe, Kara pode sentir um cheiro doce e fresco, a alfa caminhou nervosamente para perto das duas mulheres, pela descrição de Alex, Samantha era uma beta e levemente alta, quase da altura da loira, mas do seu lado estava outra mulher, e dela vinha os feromônios, que enchiam o ar de forma leve.

-Você deve ser Kara.-Samantha fala sorrindo, Kara devolve o sorriso mas de forma nervosa, ambas as mulheres diante de si lhe analisam da cabeça aos pés.

-Sim sou eu...aham.-Kara pega sua carteira nervosamente, qualquer tempo que ela não mantivesse o olhar e pé era um alívio para a alfa, que tira uma nota de cinquenta dólares estendendo na direção da beta.

-Acho que isso deve cobrir o valor do convite.-Kara fala mas antes que Sam pudesse falar, Lena deu um passo para frente, se aproximando da alfa, que sente a fragrância da ômega adentrar fortemente suas narinas.

-Isso não é necessário loirinha, guarde esse dinheiro para comprar coisas mais ……( _ Lena desce sua mão para a frente da calça da alfa, parando por alguns segundos em cima do pau de Kara _ ) interressantes.-Kara simplesmente não consegue falar mais nada após esse toque mais íntimo, é vergonhoso admitir, mas a alfa sente seu pau forçar contra sua calça de tão duro ele ficou, Samantha apenas ignora o flerte esperando sua amiga se afastar para deixar o convite na mão de Kara.

-Até a festa !-Lena fala piscando na direção de Kara que sorri levantando a outra mão e se despedindo, mesmo de longe, a alfa consegue ouvir risadas vindo das duas mulheres, lhe deixando curiosa, mas logo ela volta sua atenção para meio das suas pernas, onde seu pau pulsava pedindo atenção.

-Coitada Lena, você deixou ela de pau duro.-Samantha fala rindo, a ômega apenas dá os ombros sorrindo maliciosa.

*****

-Vamos Kara, acho que consegue escolher uma roupa sozinha.-Alex fala atendendo a vídeo chamada, Winn aparece atrás da alfa entregando uma blusa para a mesma vestir.

-Eu disse isso a ela faz…. ( _ O beta confere o relógio) _ quase vinte minutos !-Kara revira os olhos ajeitando a blusa no corpo, para depois virar na direção da câmera, sua irmã não precisa responder, somente a expressão que surge no seu rosto lhe deu uma resposta.

-Já sei !-O beta fala animado e correndo para o guarda roupa da loira, que sem pudor nenhum abaixa as calças e a blusa, Alex revira os olhos desviando o olhar, ela ama sua irmã mais nova, mas realmente não precisa ver o pau dela.

-Essa calça !-Winn joga a peça na cara da loira, que não reage a tempo, a risada de Alex é ouvida no ambiente, enquanto o beta termina de pegar a combinação para a roupa.

-Essa blusa preta e esse coturno seu !-Kara segura tudo no colo analisando por alguns segundos, sorrindo a loira veste a roupa sugerida pelo beta, que olha feliz para sua amiga após a mesma estar vestida.

-Ficou realmente bom !-Alex fala sorrindo, Kara e Winn dão um High five animados, o olhar da Danvers mais velha desvia da tela e um barulho de fundo é ouvido, atraindo a atenção dos estudantes.

-Eu preciso ir ! Boa transa Kara, não esqueça as camisinhas !-Alex fala desligando a chamada, os dois amigos se encaram antes de rir alto.

-Sem dúvidas ela foi transar.-O beta fala enquanto caminha até a cama de Kara, que terminava de se olhar no espelho, Winn retorna com um pequeno frasco em mãos, mas o alfa recusa falando.

-Sem perfume, eu quero que as ômegas sintam meu cheiro natural.-Kara dobra as mangas deixando na altura do seu cotovelo e ajeitando seu cabelo, suspirando a alfa fala pegando seu celular.

-Acho que estou pronta.-Winn sorri jogando as chaves do carro de Nia, que foi generosa o suficiente para emprestar para Kara, que coloca seu celular e convite nos bolsos antes de abraçar seu melhor amigo.

-Quando eu chegar encherei seu celular de mensagens !-Kara fala tentando sair do seu quarto, mas Winn segura seu braço, para sair primeiro.

-Tranque seu quarto alfa !-Kara ri pegando sua chave e trancando seu quarto, para depois desaparecer no corredor, estava de noite, e mesmo estando levemente atrasada, a loira sentia que essa noite prometia.

******

  
  


Como sempre, a chegada de Lena e suas amigas animavam totalmente a festa, alfas musculosos abriam caminho, oferecendo bebidas, comidas para a mesmas, que como sempre ignoram a maioria, caminhando diretamente para a cozinha, onde um casal se engolia.Lena ignora ambos servindo um copo da bebida lacrada, para si própria e suas amigas, que na porta do cômodo analisavam a festa.

-Procurando alguém em específico amigas ?-Lena fala entregando os copos para Andrea e Sam, a beta é a primeira a se pronunciar.

-Hm estou sem ninguém em mente no momento, mas quem sabe role algo.-Samantha fala olhando na direção da Luthor, claro que Lena sabe o que a mesma quis dizer, ignorando a indireta, Andrea fala sorrindo.

-Eu não procuro por ninguém, todos viram até mim, principalmente enquanto eu estiver de joelhos no banheiro.-Lena levanta as sobrancelhas em confusão, a beta ao lado também fica sem entender a Rojas logo explica.

-A novidade da festa que todos tanto fala é o glory hole no banheiro, por isso também tem um segurança enorme na porta, esse é o motivo do convite ter aumentado o preço.-A ômega fala lambendo os lábios, surpresa Samantha continua o diálogo.

-Isso é surpreendente, eu realmente não esperava algo como isso.-Andrea dá os ombros acompanhando com o olhar quando um alfa passa na sua frente sorrindo, a ômega logo pede licença e some diantes os olhos das suas amigas.

-Esperando a Danvers mais nova ?-Samantha fala olhando para Lena que sorri apontando com a cabeça na direção da alfa, que havia acabado de adentrar a festa, a beta logo percebe a presença de Kara.

-Então, o que vai fazer, provocar ela na pista de dança ou puxar para um canto ?-Lena nega rapidamente ficando de costas, Samantha confusa desvia o olhar de Kara, que mesmo de longe percebe estar sendo observada pela beta.

-Atraia ela até aqui, eu irei conferir se o banheiro está ‘desocupado”, se sim eu lhe faço um sinal e você manda ela até lá.-Antes que Samantha pudesse dar sua opinião, Lena caminhava rapidamente na direção do segurança que protegia o banheiro.

Alheio a isso, Kara passa pela pista de dança tentando se enturmar, talvez não tinha sido uma boa ideia ter vindo sozinha, pensou a alfa, mas antes que pudesse se xingar mais mentalmente, uma mão está no seu ombro.

-Me siga.-Kara não pode negar que ficou ligeiramente decepcionada ao ver Samantha, não a ômega de olhos verdes igual esmeralda, sem opções a alfa segue a beta, ambas param na cozinha, a loira ignora os feromônios sexuais vindo do casal que se engolia no canto e focar no que Samantha falava.

-Sabe por algum tempo tive esperança que sua irmã viria também.-Samantha fala servindo um copo e entregando para Kara, que sorri agradecida tomando um gole do que fosse aquilo.

-Eu pedi ajuda para escolher roupa, mas em um momento ela simplesmente desligou na minha cara…. eu e Winn achamos estranho, mas ela deveria estar ocupada com a nova namorada dela.-Kara não sabia que sua irmã já se envolveu com a beta, mas desconfia que deveria ter ficado calada após a cara de Samantha se fechar totalmente, a alfa fica nervosa e desvia o olhar rapidamente virando todo o líquido no seu copo.

-Hum bom saber… mas agora você sabia que tem uma novidade no banheiro da festa ?-Samantha fala ao ver sua amiga balançar os braços para si, confusa Kara nega a cabeça.

-Então, se quiser saber o que é, pode ir lá.-Samantha fala colocando a mão no ombro da alfa, que concorda levemente, realmente curiosa, o alfa se aproxima do banheiro, mas antes que a mesma pudesse entrar, o grande segurança adentra sua frente.

-Qual seu nome alfa ?-Kara ergue os ombros antes de responder.

-Kara.-O alfa parece lhe analisar por alguns segundos, antes de finalmente liberar a entrada do banheiro, Kara acha isso muito estranho, mas por outro lado, ela estava cada segundo mais curiosa para saber o que tinha de especial nesse banheiro.

Não demoro nenhum segundo se quer para o cheiro doce de Lena adentrar as narinas do alfa, que confuso mantém o olhar analisando a parede depois no fundo do banheiro, um buraco na altura do meio das suas pernas com um pequeno recado lhe chama atenção.

-Cock here.-Kara fala baixo sussurrando, ao olhar para o lado, o alfa avista várias camisinhas, chegando a conclusão obvia.Do outro lado, a ômega estava ansiosa, ajoelhada no chão sem um pingo de vergonha, Lena queria apenas que o alfa tirasse o pau das calças e deixasse ela cuidar dele.

-Hum ok.-Kara nervosamente tira uma camisinha da sua carteira, ela havia seguido o conselho da sua irmã, que de aniversário havia lhe dado uma boa quantidade de preservativos, como forma de evitar de ser tia muito jovem, como a mesma disse.Lena do outro lado tenta espiar algo pelo buraco, mas um gemido frustrado sai da sua boca com a demora.

-Uou.-A voz de Lena não passa de um sussurro, claro que seu objetivo era que o alfa não soubesse quem estava atrás da parede, mas provavelmente Kara já tinha sentido seus feromônios sexuais no ar, e até por isso seu pau estava duro, mas o que mais surpreendeu a ômega foi a camisinha ao redor do mesmo.

-Vamos tirar isso…-Lena fala tirando a camisinha, ela queria sentir a pele do pau do alfa no fundo da sua garganta, não plástico, ela sorri ao perceber a respiração pesada vindo de Kara.Com o pau na sua mão direita, Lena começa punhetar o mesmo devagar, da cabeça até as bolas, enquanto sua boca fica muito próxima da cabeça que pingava pré gozo, a ômega queria brincar com a loira, para depois que não tivesse nenhuma parede entre as duas, Kara agisse bem duro consigo.

A língua curiosa de Lena não demora muito para capturar um pouco do líquido que saía do membro de Kara, que geme surpresa com a chegada da boca quente da ômega, mesmo que foi por alguns segundos rápidos.Após sentir o gosto do alfa, Lena solta um gemido manhoso alto, sem dúvidas Kara era o alfa mais gostoso que ela já provou, por isso, ela decidiu acelerar um pouco as coisas.Claro que a loira não reclamou, pelo contrário, um gemido baixo saiu dos lábios do alfa ao sentir novamente a boca quente de Lena ao redor da sua cabeça, e sua mão acelerando os movimentos no resto do comprimento.

Kara estava no paraíso, se masturbar nem se aproximava de ter um ômega aos seus pés, claro que no calor do momento, o alfa nem lembrava que estava sensível já que não havia se aliviado após a mulher de olhos verdes ter lhe deixado dura do estacionamento da faculdade, por isso, quando Lena começou engolir mais do pau, a loira apertou loucamente sua blusa, fazendo força para não gozar na garganta quente que lhe apertava.

-Arg !-Lena engasga levemente com os olhos arregalados, o alfa diante si, não tinha o maior pau que já havia visto, mas com seus 18 centímetros e uma grossura impressionante, era difícil levar tudo na sua garganta, Kara confusa após o barulho, estava em dúvida se devia falar algo, se retirar ou os dois, por alguns segundos, o alfa ficou tão preocupado com a ômega do outro lado que mal lembrava que seu pau queria explodir na garganta quente da mesma.

Rapidamente Lena volta trabalhar no membro do alfa, seu ômega interno queria agradar Kara, e ela sentia que iria fazer isso, nem se fosse necessário ela engasgar milhares de vez nesse pau.Com esse pensamentos, Lena engole metade do comprimento da loira, que do outro lado volta gemer baixo, usando esses gemidos como incentivos, a ômega termina de engolir o alfa.Amanhã sua mandíbula estaria dolorida, mas mesmo assim, Lena não tiraria o sorriso do rosto após o seu alfa gozar toda sua porra no fundo da sua garganta, como uma boa chupadora de pau, Lena engoliu tudo.

Kara sente que foi até o céu e voltou quando gozou na boca de Lena, seu corpo parecia dormente, e o seu alfa interior parece assumir a situação por alguns segundos, já que a loira sem nenhum pudor fala para a ômega.

-Limpe meu pau ômega, consigo sentir ele sujo.-A voz de Kara estava grossa, Lena por alguns segundo se surpreende com a ordem, mas logo ela estava com o pau do alfa na sua boca, limpando o que restou de esperma no comprimento.

-Você acha que pode me fuder alfa ?-Lena fala provocando a loira, que responde apenas com um gemido, a mão da ômega continuava a acariciar o pau de Kara, que pulsa em seu palmo como um resposta.

-Eu já volto.-Lena fala sorrindo e ficando de pé, deixando Kara confusa para trás, o alfa cheira o ar para ter certeza que a ômega saiu mesmo do ambiente, a loira levanta sua calça e cueca e suspira, agora vamos voltar para festa e fingir que nada aconteceu, Kara pensa.

-Para onde vai ?-Lena fala quando Kara abre a porta, a ômega empurra a loira para dentro do banheiro novamente, confusa o alfa apenas observa a mulher diante si trancar a porta e depois caminhar na sua direção.

-Chupar seu pau foi maravilhoso alfa mas… _ (Lena se aproxima colocando a mão no ombro de Kara, que tenta reagir levando ambas mãos para a cintura da ômega)  _ eu quero ele dentro da minha buceta agora.-Dizer que Kara estava feliz agora era um eufemismo, o alfa praticamente ataca os lábios de Lena, que com felicidade retribui o beijo, que rapidamente é interrompido quando a mulher de olhos verdes, arranca a blusa de Kara, e desabotoa rapidamente sua calça.

Em pouco tempo, ambas mulheres se encontravam apenas de roupas íntimas, Lena estava sendo colocada contra a pia de forma rude, e seu ômega interior estava clamando para ter fodida com rapidez.

-Me foda alfa !-Lena fala segurando o rosto de Kara entre as mãos, não havia nenhuma chance do alfa recusar esse pedido, mas mesmo deixando seus instintos quase assumirem totalmente, a loira tem um lampejo de lucidez.

-Camisinha.-Lena rosna baixo olhando o alfa pelo reflexo do espelho, o alfa ignora os choramingos vindo do ômega enquanto pega sua carteira e coloca sua única camisinha versão ultra fina.

-Hum se acalme ômega você nem vai perceber que estou usando.-Kara fala carinhosa depositando beijos no lado direito do pescoço da ômega, que geme sorrindo, o pau da alfa roça contra sua entrada por alguns segundos, antes de devagar começar adentrar a buceta apertada de Lena.

-Porra !-Lena tombou sua cabeça para trás no ombro de Kara, que sorri começando acelerar seus movimentos aos poucos, a buceta de Lena conseguiu ser mais apertada que a garganta dela, além de ser bem mais quente, mas graças a quantidade de lubrificante natural produzida, o pau de Kara adentrava sem dor.

-Você é tão apertada Lena…. sua buceta parece que não quer deixar meu pau sair.-Kara fala no ouvido da ômega que apenas gemeu como resposta, o alfa sorri enquanto acelera mais ainda seus movimentos, fudendo sem piedade a buceta de Lena, que revirava os olhos de prazer.

-Alfa…. goze dentro de mim por favor.-Lena implora gemendo, Kara com os olhos fechados não percebe quando a ômega morde seu pescoço, mesmo que não seja tão profundo para marcar, causa uma reação instantânea no corpo da loira, que sem controlar, apenas sentiu seu pau entourar dentro da camisinha.

-Merda… tome toda minha porra Lena.-A ômega solta o pescoço de Kara com um sorriso, sem forças Lena coloca a cabeça contra o espelho enquanto se recuperava do seu orgasmo.

-Eu preciso de alguns minutos para me recuperar…-Lena fala após o silêncio se instalar entre os dois, Kara geme baixo saindo de dentro da buceta, o seu gozo desce pelas pernas da ômega e suja levemente a pia, mas ignorando isso, o alfa joga fora sua camisinha e rapidamente coloca outra no lugar.

-Não acabamos ainda ômega.-Kara fala no ouvido de Lena, que geme submissa abrindo suas pernas, seu corpo ignora seu cansaço de segundos a atrás e logo sua buceta estava recebendo novamente o pau grosso do alfa.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Mais um trabalho para essa coleção de obscenidades que estou escrevendo, espero que tenha ficado do agrado de vocês, e preciso avisar que infelizmente minhas aulas estão prestes a retornar, então a frequência com que posto essas one shots podem aumentar.  
>  até a próxima.


End file.
